Cell Preservation Services, Inc. (CPSI) is dedicated to the development of novel processes and devices in the area of biotechnology and medicine. CPSI research strategy focuses on understanding and manipulating the cell survival and cell death pathways activated in response to various stressors. Recently, we have recognized that it is not adequate to merely address stress response issues during isolated events of cell processing, as has been the focus in the past, but in fact a more comprehensive and strategy involving process integration and cellular conditioning is necessary. CPSI intends to apply this novel strategic approach to develop new methodologies to improve the quality (integrity and function) of human lung cells (hLC) and tissues beyond those typically realized today. Investigations conducted under this research project will utilize cDNA microarrays, proteomic profiling, and viability and functional analysis to define the stress response pathways activated in hLC during common pre-transplant manipulation and processing. It is the intent of these studies to provide a better understanding of the unique responses of hLC to ex vivo manipulation and utilize these data to develop new methodologies for cell processing. These developments should have an impact not only on the quality and availability of lung tissue samples, but also enable expanded utilization in areas such as in vitro study as well cell and tissue transplants.